


Day 4 - High School AU

by is_a_book



Series: SpideyTorch Week 2020 [2]
Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Confusion, Established Relationship, High School, M/M, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Teen Johnny Storm, Teen Peter Parker, Teenage Peter Parker/Teenage Johnny Storm, but a lot of confusion in the media, i know the tags sound weird but hear me out, there is no throuple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/is_a_book/pseuds/is_a_book
Summary: Quarterback and part-time superhero, Johnny Storm, is in a public relationship with Spider-Man, whose secret identity remains unknown.  So what happens when Johnny is seen kissing his classmate, Peter Parker, a nerd on the opposite end of the social hierarchy?  Well, let’s find out in this self-indulgent spideytorch secret relationship/high school au.
Relationships: Johnny Storm/Spider-Man, Peter Parker/Johnny Storm, Peter Parker/Johnny Storm/Spider-Man, Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Relationship
Series: SpideyTorch Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851709
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98
Collections: SpideyTorch Week 2020





	Day 4 - High School AU

When Johnny walks down the halls, everyone stares. Not only is he the cool, hot quarterback, but he’s also a part of the Fantastic Four as the Human Torch. 

When Peter walks down the halls, no one spares him a glance. He’s merely the awkward nerd who keeps his superhero identity secret.

Though one person always looks at Peter, and that’s Johnny, his kinda-secret boyfriend.

Technically, everyone knows that the Human Torch/Johnny Storm and Spider-Man are dating, but no one knows that Johnny and Peter Parker are dating. 

Johnny does a little more than just look at Peter since they are making out in an abandoned classroom.

Peter is pushed against the wall as Johnny straddles him. And of course, Peter has no problem holding him up because of super strength.

It would’ve been a blissful couple minutes in between classes if not for Betty Brant going to her English class a couple of minutes early and the unlocked door.

So absorbed in their makeout session, they don’t even notice Betty taking a few photos until they hear a giggle.

They jump apart from each other and watch in horror as Betty exclaims, “OMG!! This is top tier gossip, it’s perfect for my column!! I bet I can even send these to the press!! I can’t believe you’d cheat on Spider-Man with Peter Parker, that’s so wrong, I bet Spider-Man is going to be so heartbroken.” 

“You’re right, he would be. So how about we just keep this between us? I can give you a couple thousand to keep quiet?” Johnny attempts.

“Ummm… no. This is way too big, I could become a real journalist with this story, who cares about the money. I bet I’ll be paid big bucks for these photos anyway,” Betty smirks, angling her phone toward them.

On the screen was a hot, fiery kiss with Johnny’s legs and arms wrapped around Peter; there was no denying what took place. 

Before either boy could say anything else, Betty ran out of the classroom, leaving them staring out in shock.

-

The next day, Peter is no longer overlooked in the hallways. All eyes are on him, but not in a good way.

A mixture of disgusted, surprised, and interested looks meet him from both students and faculty and staff. Peter looks over at Johnny, who was getting the same treatment. 

All around them, students read newspapers and magazines with one thing in common, their kiss on the cover. 

Headlines vary from ‘Human Torch Back to Playboy Ways?’ and ‘Who is the mystery boy who’s replacing Spider-Man in the iconic SpideyTorch relationship?’

Insults are hurled, newspapers are thrown, and… when did the press get here? 

Due to Johnny’s celebrity status, the occasional paparazzi make an appearance outside of the school or at football games, but here, dozens of reporters somehow make their way into the school and decide to blind and deafen Peter with all the flashing cameras and loud questions.

Sharing a look, he and Johnny run out of the school building, and to escape the press, Johnny flames on and flies away with Peter in his arms to the pleasure of the reporters who have further proof of their relationship.

-

In the Baxter Building, they finally take a breath and exchange worrying glances.

“Pete, I’m so sorry, I knew that it was a risk to do it in school, and I know how adamant you are about your secret identity and-”

“It’s fine Johnny, what’s done is done. I’m just glad that we’re out of school, if only for a day. Those paparazzi were on the verge of giving me sensory overload.”

“Oh shit, are you okay now?”

“Yeah, I’m better now that we’re in your soundproof bedroom,” Peter grins.

“Come on, Pete, we just got in trouble for being horny teenagers and now you’re enjoying the idea of skipping school to be horny teenagers again? Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?” Johnny laughs.

“Well, for the moment, I am both the guy you cheated on and the guy you cheated with, so that’s saying something. Ugh, what are we going to do about this? There’s no way to clear our names without revealing my identity.”

“It’ll be fine, it should all blow over soon enough, I mean, don’t they have anything better to talk about than some relationship scandal? Just give it a few weeks.”

-

A few weeks apparently is not enough for their “relationship scandal” to die down. It seems that no new villain is enough to deter the press from dragging down the Human Torch and victimizing, poor, cheated on Spider-Man. Lacking information about whether or not they remained a couple, the press stays hungry for information.

Peter even finds that there aren’t any Big Bad’s recently, just petty crime. When patrolling, there’d even been a couple of experiences where the bad guys just felt bad for Spider-Man and didn’t put up much of a fight.

On the other hand, Johnny struggles with his superhero duties, and even supervillains chided him for cheating on Spider-Man. So, according to their logic it’s alright to murder, but he “cheats” on his boyfriend and suddenly he’s the bad guy? 

One thing their patrols currently have in common are the amount of press asking them questions. It’s pretty hard to concentrate on fighting villains when reporters continue hammering them nonstop. Should they choose to answer, it’s always “no comment.”

Most times, Peter can ignore the questions and focus on the fight, but with his super hearing, it’s kind of hard to miss when a reporter asks, “Spider-Man! Is it possible that your secret identity is Peter Parker, and the Human Torch didn’t cheat after all?”

-

The next day, that’s the new major headline. Johnny and Peter already went back to school since it’s not like they can hide forever. They still get the occasional glare, and Johnny lost some friends, but it had overall died down, unlike in the real world.

Though with the news article published on the theory that Peter Parker is Spider-Man, the flame reignites. Peter and Johnny are bombarded with questions on Spider-Man’s secret identity and “is it true that Peter could actually be Spider-Man?” 

Obviously, they respond with “of course not” or, “honestly, how could a nerd be Spider-Man?”

The overall conclusion? Added stress.

On his way home, in his civilian clothing, Peter is stopped by paparazzi, a now regular occurrence.

“Peter Parker! Are the new rumors true?”

“Are you really Spider-Man?”

“If you’re not Spider-Man, do you know his real identity?”

At this point, Peter is backed into a corner, literally. The paparazzi surround him as he’s pushed into the brick behind him. Moments like these make him want to reveal his secret identity just so he can use his web-shooters to get out of this mess.

Flustered and attempting to avoid questions, he answers: “no comment” to every question directed at him. 

Though with the reporters asking him if he was Spider-Man, he knows he has to respond with something if he wants to avert suspicion. 

And so, with no brains in his head, he blurts, “I’m not Spider-Man and Johnny didn’t cheat on him either! We’re all in a loving relationship together! Polyamory exists, you know!”

-

If Peter thought that would quiet the reporters, he was wrong, because now there are even more articles published due to the press finally getting a scrap of information.

This finally gets people to stop looking at Johnny or Peter like they’re cheaters, but it makes them confused as to how someone like Puny Parker is in a relationship with both the Human Torch and Spider-Man.

With much laughter in the safety of the Baxter Building as Peter attempted to explain the situation, Johnny agreed to go with the story. So with Peter Parker, Johnny Storm, and Spider-Man all confirming the rumors, it was now official that the boys were all in a throuple. 

Though finding the plan ridiculous, Johnny welcomes his apparent relationship status since it both took the bad attention off of him and allows him to flirt with Peter as both his civilian identity and Spider-Man.

Good news for Johnny, bad news for Peter. Now, Peter deals with exceedingly personal questions about his sex life, how it’s like being in a throuple with two superheroes, and more. Worst of all, Johnny takes the opportunity to show excessive PDA at school by doing scandalous things like holding his hand and kissing his cheek. 

With everything kinda sort of straightened out, the relationship drama had (finally) came to a (somewhat) close. That is until something even worse happens.

-

After a battle where the Human Torch and Spider-Man teamed up, they were tired, sweaty, and just happy to be unharmed and alive. 

So, to celebrate their victory, they shimmie into a narrow, empty alleyway. Taking off his mask, Peter and Johnny share a passionate kiss. 

Clearly, they didn’t learn their lesson of making out in semi-public areas, so of course an all too happy reporter takes a quick photo and bludgers them with questions.

“Johnny! Peter! Do you have any comments on Spider-Man’s secret identity being revealed to have been Peter Parker all along? Even after dispelling those rumors by confirming a throuple?” 

“What can I say,” Johnny says with a wink, “Sometimes, we like to roleplay.”

**Author's Note:**

> once again, thanks to my beta reader. i'm aware that i'm insufferable


End file.
